Harusame
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Eu não tenho para onde voltar". E desde quando eu comecei a me importar?
1. Chapter 1

Ouran não me pertence :~ E qualquer coisa parecida com algo que vocês já viram, é mera coincidência (ou não :x).

**Harusame**

Era uma noite clara. A lua cheia brilhava intensamente lá no alto, iluminando as ruas. Provavelmente nem havia necessidade dos postes estarem acessos, mas já estava tarde. Eu poderia simplesmente ter fechado o bar mais cedo e ir dormir, já que era um dos raros dias em que o estabelecimento estava vazio, mas, no final, agradeci por não ter o feito. Faltando poucos minutos para fechar, adentrou o local um rapaz. Alto, loiro, de olhos claros e tristes. Ele sentou-se silenciosamente no balcão, apoiando os braços neste. Não disse nada, não pediu nada. Imaginando que ele ficaria lá, quieto, sem fazer nada, servi para ele uma xícara de café. O rapaz levantou o olhar para mim.

- Você não me parece muito bem.

- Não é bem assim... - ele me respondeu.

- Não? Então por que esse olhar de quem pegou uma chuva fria?

O de cabelos claros me olhou por um instante, mas não demorou para que ele abaixasse a cabeça e voltasse sua atenção à xícara de café. Ele bebia em pequenos goles e parecia perdido. Não sabia se ele se dava conta do horário - nem mesmo eu estava prestando atenção, ocupado em analisar aquele garoto. Cheguei a me assustar ao olhar para o relógio, vendo que os ponteiros se juntavam onde estava marcado o doze. Voltei o olhar para meu cliente misterioso, vendo que ele não se mexia do lugar, embora a xícara estivesse vazia. Resolvi me manifestar, acabando por acordá-lo dos próprios pensamentos.

- Deseja algo mais?

- Não... Obrigado.

- Não está ficando tarde? - não que quisesse expulsá-lo, mas era melhor fazê-lo consciente de que horas eram.

- Não tenho hora para voltar. - pausa - ...Não tenho para onde voltar, na verdade.

Eu fiquei o encarando sem nenhuma vergonha por um longo tempo. Não sei exatamente o quanto, apenas ouvia os ponteiros do relógio movendo-se, mas logo acordei e indaguei.

- Quer ficar aqui esta noite? Digo, não é uma pousada, nem nada, mas se quiser...

Ele me olhou por um instante, antes de responder. Acho que ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Não teria dinheiro para pagar.

Joguei para ele um pano e fui até a entrada do estabelecimento, para fechá-lo. O loiro mandou-me um olhar interrogativo. Respondi a pergunta muda com neutralidade.

- Se não tem dinheiro, trabalhe. Lave isso que você sujou.

Ele resmungou algo que não consegui ouvir, mas pegou a xícara e foi até a pia para lavá-la. Enquanto isso, eu fechava a local e limpava algumas mesas que faltavam. Foi algo rápido. Logo terminamos a limpeza e eu guardei o avental. Ele ficava a me seguir com o olhar, provavelmente esperando saber o que era para se fazer a seguir. Não falei nada. Segui meu rumo para o andar de cima como fazia toda noite, com o outro atrás de mim. Era estranho ter companhia depois de tanto tempo, mas nem eu, nem meu colega, pelo visto, sentíamos necessidade de conversar. Ambos ficávamos absortos nos nossos próprios pensamentos. As únicas palavras que troquei com ele foram para indicar onde ficavam as coisas... E para falar que ele dormiria no colchão que eu tinha arrumado ao lado da cama, só que no chão. Ele agradeceu e foi tomar banho, eu acho. Não fiquei acordado para ver o que ele fazia.

Eu acordei no horário de sempre. Esfreguei os olhos e olhei em volta. Estava com uma sensação diferente, como se algo tivesse mudado... E descobri o que era. O garoto da noite passada já estava acordado, sentado no colchão com o olhar voltado para a janela. O dia ainda amanhecia, os raios de sol adentrando lentamente o quarto, o iluminando. Um dia claro, nenhuma nuvem no céu. Enquanto olhava para os olhos azuis do outro, acabei externando meus pensamentos.

- Vai chover hoje.

**....**

Será que continua? Provavelmente... '-' E sim, eu sei que tá horrível. Mesmo assim, reviews? :x


	2. Chapter 2

Ouran High School Host Club e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Sim, yaoi. Danos mentais (??!) também não me pertencem. Leiam sob sua responsabilidade.

**Harusame**

"_Vai chover hoje."_

E, mesmo com o sol brilhando absurdamente no início do dia, realmente choveu no final da tarde. Começou a cair um temporal e, com isso, o bar ficou cheio. As pessoas procuravam fugir dos pingos. Não que eu ligasse, mas se não me trouxesse prejuízo era bom. Se me ajudasse, ainda melhor. Apesar do movimento, meu novo empregado várias vezes durante a noite parava de fazer as coisas que importavam para ficar olhando os pingos d'água batendo contra o vidro da janela. Toda vez que isso acontecia tinha de chamá-lo para fazê-lo sair do transe. Ele sorria amarelo e murmurava um pedido de desculpas e voltava a fazer o que devia. Era irritante.

A noite passava e a chuva diminuía. Poucas gotas se atreviam ainda a cair, apesar de que deveria estar mais quente, a chuva de primavera refrescou o tempo. As pessoas esvaziaram o local lentamente e eu ia fechar o bar. Então ele apareceu.

Kaoru era bonito. Cabelos alaranjados, olhos ambarinos, pouco mais baixo que eu. Controlado, calmo. Um amante perfeito. Ou quase isso. Seu irmão gêmeo – um tal de Hikaru – odiava que ele viesse ao meu encontro. Não éramos namorados. Não existia amor entre nós. Era apenas _necessidade_. Seu irmão achava isto ridículo, mas Kaoru tinha seus motivos. Então quando seu irmão trabalhava até tarde, ele vinha me ver. Com um meio sorriso nos lábios, ele entrava e se sentava em um dos bancos próximo ao balcão.

- Oi, Kyouya.

- Olá, Kaoru.

Como disse a gente não se amava. Éramos amigos, mas ele sempre olhava em volta para ver se estávamos sozinhos, então percebeu meu empregado limpando uma mesa. Ele nem prestava atenção nas coisas: a concentração no tampo da mesa era maior.

- Hey. – levantei a voz e ele olhou para mim, pois sabia que era com ele. – Vá dar uma volta.

Um brilho de incompreensão passou pelos olhos que eu ainda estava decidindo a cor exata, mas no segundo seguinte o brilho se dissipou. Ele olhou de mim para Kaoru, retirou o avental e saiu. Kaoru riu e olhou para mim divertido.

- Quem é? Seu novo cachorrinho?

- Algo assim.

Dei um meio sorriso, mas senti uma pontada de culpa. Não por mentir, mas por ter tratado aquele rapaz como um cachorrinho. Mesmo que ele não fosse nada meu – além de empregado – ele parecia ferido desde o momento que entrou no bar. Mas não era da minha conta. Kaoru sabia que às vezes eu arranjava brinquedinhos, mas logo enjoava deles e deixava de lado. É, eu pareço uma criança mimada e exigente. E Kaoru era meu brinquedinho favorito. Ele não grudava em mim e entendia o fato de haver outros, embora ultimamente tenha sido apenas ele. Eu gostava da história do Hitachiin. Fazíamos o de sempre, mas ele me intrigava de alguma forma. Eu fechava o bar, subíamos para o meu quarto e fazíamos de _tudo_. Depois ele fumava um cigarro e fazia considerações a respeito da própria vida. Era interessante ouvi-lo e tentar entender. Afinal, eu não conseguia entender aqueles sentimentos.

- Da última vez ele brigou comigo, falando que esse cheiro... – ergueu o cigarro – Era insuportável. E também falou que eu estava acabando com minha vida. Ele perguntava "por que, Kaoru? Por quê?" e eu via a raiva transbordando dos olhos dele. Eu fiquei quieto. – apagou o cigarro no cinzero, após tragar uma última vez. – Não podia simplesmente dizer "é porque eu amo alguém que não deveria". Ele é idiota... Perguntaria quem. E quando eu falasse "você, Hikaru", o que poderia esperar? Não consigo prever. Então o deixo sem saber. E ele acaba por ficar achando que você é o culpado disso, Kyo. Se ele me odiasse, seria mais fácil.

Eu realmente não entendia.

- Por que acha isso?

- Porque aí seria mais fácil cortar nossos laços, deixar tudo para trás. – ele se virou e me abraçou. – É difícil fazer isso com quem você gosta. Mas é mais difícil quando a pessoa gosta de você. Mesmo que não seja como você queira.

Ele suspirou e fiz o que sempre fazia. Passei os braços em torno dos ombros dele e não dizia nada. Ele sabia que era apenas um abraço vazio e que eu sentia apenas curiosidade sobre a história dele. A afeição que tínhamos era mínima. O conforto que eu dava era suficiente. Ele não queria palavras. Quando dava a hora marcada, ele murmurava ao meu ouvido um _"obrigado"_, se levantava, arrumava e saía sem hesitar. Eu ainda ficava algum tempo na cama, mas levantava, tomava um banho e esperava o sono vir, mas dessa vez não veio. Lembrei o que atrapalhava meu sono: meu empregado. Ele saiu, a chuva tinha recomeçado a cair forte e ele ainda não tinha voltado. Eu ia sair para procurá-lo, quando ele entrou pela porta dos fundos, completamente ensopado. Nós nos encaramos. Ou melhor, eu o encarei, enquanto ele encarava o chão.

- Eu comprei chá...

Me restou suspirar e tomar a sacola dele.

- Vá tomar banho.

- Ah. Ok.

Ele realmente foi. Eu sequei o chão e, aproveitando, fiz o maldito chá de morango. Quando ele desceu, tinha acabado de acabar de ajeitar as coisas em cima de uma mesa do bar.

- Sente-se. – ordenei, pois sabia que ele não faria nada se dependesse dele.

- Não precisava ter secado o chão.

- Isso? Não foi nada. E, se você for ficar aqui, tenho que saber como chamá-lo.

- Meu nome? – assenti e ele pareceu pensar, como se não soubesse o que responder ou como se ponderasse se deveria falar. – Me chamo Tamaki.

- Hn. Prazer, Kyouya.

Ele deu um sorriso fraco, mas um sorriso. Acabei por dar para ele um meio sorriso, sem querer e sem motivo.

É, aquela pessoa era realmente estranha.


	3. Chapter 3

Ouran High School Host Club pertence a Hatori Bisco e todo mundo lá que tem os direitos autorais.

Se algum dano mental for causado por esta fic, também não me responsabilizo! XD

Aviso: Homossexualidade, cigarros, incesto, xingamentos e etc (y)'

E, por favor, não me matem. Sei que demorei, mas... Bem, vamos à fic! :)

**Harusame**

Já tinha me acostumado a vê-lo ali, limpando as mesas com um olhar distante, como se na realidade não estivesse mesmo ali (o que eu não duvidava que fosse verdade). Só não imaginava que a iminência daquela situação mudar me deixasse com um leve receio.

Foi um dia qualquer, o bar tinha acabado de entrar em funcionamento, portanto estava vazio. Um mulher de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos profundamente azuis adentrou o local. Ao contrário dos olhos de meu empregado, os dela pareciam com o de uma boneca; falsos e sem vida. Nas mãos ela trazia um daqueles binóculos de ópera, e com eles encarava Tamaki, como se assim pudesse decifrá-lo, enxergar através dele. Mas para mim era claro: ele estava apreensivo.

- Então é aqui que estava, Tamaki. – ela tinha sotaque. – Eu sempre te encontrarei, não importa onde esteja. Não adianta tentar fugir de mim.

Antes de virar as costas e ir embora, ela me lançou um olhar significativo. Identifiquei como raiva. E aquelas palavras me intrigaram. Aquele loiro estava me devendo explicações, mas ainda não era hora de exigi-las. Sua aura evidenciava que ele estava instável, também pudera. Ao longo do dia, trocou os pedidos e ainda quebrou algumas xícaras (que seriam devidamente descontadas de seu salário). Fechei as portas do bar ao cair da noite e, aproveitando que Tamaki parecia precisar de um tempo para ele, o deixei sozinho e fui até a casa de Kaoru. Quando chegava, sempre era hilário.

- Sim? – Hikaru que atendeu a porta e fechou imediatamente a cara ao me ver. – O que você quer? Kaoru não está.

- É falta de educação deixar uma visita parada em frente à porta, Hikaru-kun.

Sorria falsamente e ele, se não fosse Kaoru aparecer, me xingaria e fecharia a porta na minha cara. Kaoru sempre aparecia nesse momento, mas ele já tinha desistido de falar para Hikaru ser mais educado.

- Hikaru! - ele resmungou e me deixou passar.

- Engraçado, Kaoru-_san_. Sempre que venho lhe visitar, você não está, mas magicamente aparece, sem nem passar pela porta de entrada!

Os Hitachiin coraram. Hikaru de pura raiva e Kaoru de vergonha. Se dependesse do mais velho, nem pisaria ali, pois eu era uma "má influência" para seu irmão mais novo. O próximo ato era outra frequente: Hikaru saía batendo a porta e ia para a lanchonete em frente à casa dele, esperando que eu fosse embora.

- Então, Kyo– - porta batendo – Bem, sente-se.

- Obrigado. – me sentei em uma das poltronas – Pelo menos, diferente do seu irmão, você é educado.

Kaoru riu e se sentou no sofá de dois lugares.

- Agradeço o elogio, mas Hikaru também é bem educado... Quando quer, óbvio. Só que ele não te suporta então continua a ser desse jeito, mesmo eu pedindo para ele parar de agir assim.

- Eu não ligo.

- E o que te traz aqui?

- Apenas falta do que fazer.

- Hm...

- E como vai Hikaru?

Ele ficou visivelmente inseguro, um tanto quanto nervoso, me arrisco a dizer. Desviou o olhar, enrolou um pouco e foi até a janela da sala, ficando a observar um único ponto enquanto encarava o vidro.

- Ele está apaixonado. Por uma moça que trabalha naquela lanchonete. – fez uma careta – Ele sempre vai lá, sabia? Tenho até fumado mais e começado a beber. Assim ele se preocupa um pouco comigo.

- Nunca pensou que ele pode desistir de você?

Vi pelo reflexo no vidro os olhos dele se arregalarem, depois ficarem marejados e em seguida ele dar um sorriso conformado.

- Não, isso não... Somos irmãos, ele é obrigado a me agüentar. – correção: era um sorriso amargurado – Quando éramos menores, eu que sempre cuidei dele. Agora é a vez dele assumir o papel dele como irmão mais velho! Cansei de ser o responsável. Simplesmente cansei!

Ele se ajoelhou no chão com as mãos sobre a face, escondendo as lágrimas que provavelmente estavam escorrendo de seu rosto. Fui até ele e o abracei.

- Não precisa esconder nada de mim. Não de mim.

Ele relaxou um pouco. Talvez, só talvez, meus abraços não fossem tão vazios quanto eu pensava.

_[Kaoru's POV]_

_E eu procurei os lábios de Kyouya como se o que me restava de sanidade dependesse disso (e, no fundo, eu sabia que dependia). Estava no fundo de um poço sem fundo. Eu estava acabando comigo mesmo, vivendo a fumar, beber, comer e trabalhar. Drogas alternativas para aliviar o vazio que sentia. Quando nada resolvia, Kyouya era meu escape. Eu era sujo; completamente sujo, desprezível, egoísta e egocêntrico._

_- Por que eu não me apaixonei por você, Kyo...? – minha voz estava mais chorosa do que eu gostaria._

_- Ele que sempre esteve com você, mas você nunca pode ter._

_É, era verdade._

_Fomos largados num orfanato. Decidimos que não tínhamos mãe, pois ela nos abandonou. Aos 14, eu me apaixonei, mas levei um fora, a garota gostava de Hikaru, mas provavelmente não sabia nos diferenciar. Ele tomou a dor e, juntos, começávamos a destruir corações de garotas inocentes, mas tão egoístas quanto inocentes. Quando ele se machucava, eu sentia dor. Sempre cuidamos um do outro. O sentimento cresceu e me corroeu e agora não tem volta. Eu estou corrompido por este sentimento que eu nunca poderia ter tido._

_Mas não minto: parte de mim pertence a este homem que me tem nos braços. Mediante as suas carícias, não consigo pensar em mais nada. Sou apaixonado por meu reflexo e amo um cubo de gelo. Estranho, heh._

_Senti que era levado para algum lugar, não conseguia firmar meus pés e minha visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas que teimavam em se formar. Provavelmente era o quarto, pois senti meu corpo ser deitado no colchão macio e coberto pelo lençol. Sorri fraco._

_- Desculpe por não te entreter hoje._

_- Idiota. – fechei os olhos, mas ainda ouvia, mesmo que ele falasse baixo – Nunca disse que vim aqui atrás de algo do tipo._

_Eu era mesmo um idiota. Um idiota patético, que não agüentava nem mais respirar sem que doesse. E, quando a dor me consumia a este ponto, o melhor era deitar e me entregar ao sono. Fechei os olhos, esperando dormir._

_[/Kaoru's POV]_

Achei que ele tinha caído no sono, por isso disse que não vim ali atrás daquilo em tom baixo. Suspirei e afaguei de leve os fios ruivos que caíam pela face do Hitachiin, me virando para ir embora.

- Obrigado...

E saí. Hikaru e eu ainda nos encaramos antes que eu tomasse definitivamente meu rumo. Por causa de tudo aquilo, ele me causava certa irritação, por isso adorava implicar com ele. Mas, chegando em meu quarto, não imaginava que ficaria irritado com outra coisa. Havia um papel sobre a cama.

"_Kyouya,_

_Desculpe ter te incomodado por tanto tempo! ^3^_

_E obrigado._

_Suou Tamaki."_

- O que deu em vocês?! Por que diabos vocês me agradecem? O que vocês me agradecem? Eu não fiz nada, merda!

Num acesso de raiva, amassei o papel e atirei contra a parede. Por que eu estava tão descontrolado?! Que grande merda!

- Aquele idiota...

**F**im do capítulo 3~

Espero que tenha compensado um pouco nesse capítulo! Demoro, mas posto, viram? (Adoro surtos de criatividade). Escrevi a parte do Kaoru ouvindo "Eu que não amo você", dos Engenheiros do Hawaii. A letra é muito bonita, se alguém tiver interesse em ver... (eu sei que não e_e).

Por curiosidade, Harusame significa chuva de primavera.

O próximo capítulo não deve demorar a sair. Alguém aposta quem é a mulher deste capítulo?! 8D

...Será que alguém ainda lê isso?

Se uma alma ainda lê isso, se manifeste, por favor! _/

Beijos e até a próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Ouran não me pertence, claro. Se não, não me divertia fazendo fics. '-'

Todo mundo sabe que essa fic é yaoi...

Boa leitura! :D

**Harusame**

Após uma noite sem dormir por causa daquele ser, resolvi procurá-lo. Eu queria ouvir algumas respostas: quem era aquela mulher? Por que ele foi embora? E a única que eu pensei que sabia a resposta, não imaginava qual devia ser a solução: quem realmente era Suou Tamaki?

Já que não ia sair correndo sem rumo atrás dele (até porque ele já devia estar longe), resolvi perguntar para a vendedora de chá do outro quarteirão. Uma senhora muito simpática, da qual eu sabia que Tamaki sempre comprava chá. Fui até o local e logo avistei quem eu queria.

- Boa tarde.

- Oh, boa tarde Kyouya-kun. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Eu queria perguntar para a senhora se Tamaki passou aqui ontem.

- O loirinho simpático? Sim... Ele comprou vários pacotes de chá, inclusive! Ele disse algo sobre os hotéis ricos não terem chás tão bons quanto estes que eu vendo. E como é longe, ele levaria vários. Até perguntei o que ele iria fazer por lá, mas ele não me respon –

- Obrigado.

Saí do local e fui para casa, ligando o computador. Se ele estava em um hotel, deveria primeiro descobrir qual. Peguei um mapa da cidade e selecionei os melhores hotéis. Não eram tantos assim, então liguei para cada um deles perguntando se Suou Tamaki estava hospedado lá. Não demorou muito para que o achasse. Peguei o endereço do hotel e chamei um táxi. Não deixaria ele fugir sem me dar uma explicação. Eu sei, sei que estava sendo impulsivo e não gostava nada disso. Poderia até estar fazendo aquilo por outra coisa que não fosse exigir que ele me explicasse a situação, mas ignorava qualquer outra hipótese. Ignorava o meu subconsciente tentando gritar algo.

Em meia hora após tomar o táxi, cheguei ao local. Paguei a corrida e entrei naquele ambiente que tinha me desacostumado, mas ainda não tinha adquirido modos plebeus. Me informei qual era o quarto do loiro e tomei o elevador. Enquanto o elevador subia, uma pergunta martelava na minha cabeça: como diabos ele tinha dinheiro para pagar este hotel? Eu não tinha sido assaltado, disso tinha certeza, pois me lembrei de conferir a caixa registradora. Suou era o nome de uma família de prestígio, mas ele não tinha jeito de quem pertencia a ela. Bem, qualquer que fosse a resposta, eu iria descobrir.

Bati na porta e fui recebido com uma cara de espanto.

- Kyouya?!

- Não vai me deixar entrar? – simulei uma expressão de quem estava ofendido.

- Ah! Não, claro, entre.

Entrei e já fui me sentando em uma das poltronas junto a pequena mesa. Ele se sentou na minha frente.

- Como?

- Internet.

- Ah. – pequena pausa – Por quê?

- Você me deve explicações.

- ...Por onde começo?

Pelo menos ele não faria birra.

- Do começo.

- Ok – passou as mãos pelos cabelos antes de continuar – Meu nome é Suou Tamaki. Já deve ter ouvido falar deles, digo, os Suou, certo?

- Certo. Então você é realmente dessa família.

- É... Mas eu sou filho bastardo, de uma amante. Só fui aceito – em partes – por meu pai não ter tido filhos em seu casamento oficial.

- Prossiga – parecia interessante.

- Então... Fui aceito como Suou para ser o herdeiro, mas não podia ver minha mãe. Eu tinha me conformado, estava feliz, até. Namorava uma garota da minha escola, um ano mais nova. O namoro durou por alguns anos e resolvemos nos casar. Noivamos. Mas um dia arranjaram um casamento para mim, com aquela mulher que acabei realmente me casando, Eclair. Aquela que apareceu lá no bar ontem. Então resolvi fugir com minha noiva, mas minha avó descobriu e não aceitaria de jeito nenhum, por ela ser da plebe. Ela iria atrapalhar nossos planos.

**Flashback~**

_Era uma noite quente de primavera. Um casal corria pelo bosque, mas ao contrário do que todos pensariam, não era um passeio noturno de dois amantes. Era uma fuga. A avó do rapaz não queria aquele casamento de jeito nenhum, então mandou trazer o neto de volta – nem que fosse a força. Só não podiam matá-lo. Tentando despistar os capangas, acabaram num beco sem saída: de um lado, os perseguidores que a vovó mandou. Do outro, um precipício. Ou se entregar, ou pular._

_- Desista e volte, Tamaki-bocchama._

_- Não!_

_- Acerte a perna dele. Assim o arrastamos de volta._

_O homem destravou a arma que carregava e mirou. Tamaki se posicionou em frente da mulher, mas quando o gatilho foi pressionado, ela o empurrou. Não queria ver Tamaki se machucando e acabou levando o tiro no lugar dele. Cambaleou e acabou caindo. Foi engolida pela escuridão. Na noite, apenas um grito desesperado._

_- HARUHI!_

**Fim do flashback~**

- Eles me levaram de volta enquanto chamava por Haruhi. Acabei por me casar com Eclair pois falaram que assim poderia ver minha mãe, desde que também não contasse do que aconteceu naquela noite. Após o casamento, eles não cumpriram a promessa. Insisti muito e acabei recebendo a notícia de que ela morrera por causa de uma doença. O corpo dela sempre foi fraco... Mas eu queria ter visto ela sorrir mais uma vez. – os olhos dele estavam cheios de dor e sofrimento, além de revolta – Então, fugi daquele lugar. Meu lugar não era ali, mas eu também não tinha aonde ir. Aí, cheguei ao seu bar – ele sorriu – E eu pensei que poderia viver naquela relativa paz, mas...

- Então por que não volta? Volte e a encare. E, claro, continue sendo meu empregado.

Agora eu sabia. Ele tinha perdido tudo, como eu. Quando ele fica com o olhar distante, provavelmente via seu passado e imagina o que sua vida poderia ter sido.

- Eu também perdi tudo. Meu irmão queimou a casa toda por acidente – ele estava bêbado – quando todos dormiam. Eu me salvei porque estava na casa de um colega observando estrelas para fazer contatos. Tenho uma gorda conta bancária, mas ainda sim quis fazer algo. E você? É um merda, que foge da vida!

Eu também era um merda. Mas eu apenas vivia cada dia como outro qualquer, era uma acomodação diferente. A família Ootori não existia mais e eu não tinha certeza se queria reerguê-la. Que direito tinha de falar tudo aquilo? Nenhum.

- Tem razão. O que eu deveria fazer, em sua opinião, Kyouya?

Dei um soco na cabeça na cabeça dele, acompanhado de um meio sorriso.

- Isso eu já falei. Voltar e trabalhar.

_Fim do capítulo 4_

Mais um capítulo! Acho que não demorei tanto a postar esse! 8D

Algumas perguntas foram respondidas... Quem achou que era a Eclair, parabéns, acertou o óbvio! 8D Porque, admito, estava bem na cara.

Mas, não sei... Estou com impressão de que no final vai dar KyoKao, apesar de que vai ter KyoTama... Será que isso é bom?

Agradeço a todos que mandam reviews :3 Se quiserem me fazer feliz, que tal mandar uma agora? \o/

Obrigada a todos que continuam tendo fé em mim... Porque, como sempre digo: eu tardo, mas posto sim! Continuem acompanhando, sim? :)

Beijos e até a próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

_Eu tenho que repetir?_

**Harusame**

Sim, ele fez o que eu falei. Voltou a trabalhar no bar e morar na minha casa, mas nunca pensei que ele me saíria como um perfeito _idiota_. Se aquele eu dele era o verdadeiro, estava bem irritante, na minha opnião. Não; por mim tudo bem querer aprender mais e ajudar na cozinha, mesmo fazendo bagunça, tudo bem querer redecorar meu quarto (de todo jeito não deixei), tudo bem colocar flores nas mesas do bar, tudo bem inventar receitas e misturar coisas. Mas ele tinha de dar em cima das clientes? Aquilo me irritava em proporções inimagináveis, algo que nunca pensei que aconteceria comigo, ainda mais se tratando daquele loiro burro.

Tudo bem que graças àquilo minha clientela feminina estava aumentando consideravelmente, mas até aquelas que vinham por minha causa, estavam encantadas pelo jeito de príncipe de Tamaki. Uma coisa sou _eu_ cortejar as garotas. Outra coisa é _ele_ o fazer.

- Kyouya!

Ele vinha depois de ganhar mais uma fã. Estava com um sorriso alegre na face, o que acabou me irritando também. Sentia uma veia pulsando na minha cabeça... Oh, céus, por que ele me irritava tanto?

- Amanhã é meu aniversário! Seria bom comer bolo, né? Talvez de morango... Ou chocolate... – ele se debruçou sobre o balcão, comentando casualmente. Mas eu conhecia a estratégia. Ele queria que eu comprasse o bolo.

Suspirei.

- Quem sabe?

- Não seja malvado.

Ele fez um bico com o meu descaso, inflando as bochechas. Um sorriso imperceptível se formou nos meus lábios e um cliente o chamou, então ele rapidamente desfez aquela expressão infantil e foi pegar o pedido. Então pensei que eu poderia fazer um pequeno bolo. Não seria de todo mal, certo?

Foi pensando nisso que no dia seguinte o expulsei categoricamente... Digo, pedi educadamente para que fosse comprar algumas coisas no mercado, alegando que faltava produtos no estoque (e realmente faltava). Fiz uma pequena lista e entreguei a ele, fechando o bar nesse meio tempo. Fui para a cozinha e separei os ingredientes. Se fosse em circunstâncias normais, apenas compraria em uma confeitaria e tudo ficaria bem, mas pensei que, pelo menos nessa data, eu poderia dar algo especial a Tamaki. Afinal, era o aniversário dele, então resolvi fazer algo com minhas próprias mãos. Pelo menos assim ele não poderia falar que nunca dei nada a ele.

Após bater as claras em neve, comecei a fazer a massa com farinha, chocolate em pó, açúcar, ovos e todo o resto necessário. No final juntei tudo numa forma untada com manteiga e coloquei para assar enquanto preparava o recheio. Como ele pediu, de morango. Retirei após alguns minutos a massa do forno e parti cuidadosamente em duas camadas, espanhando o recheio de morango na primeira e na segunda leite condensado. Juntei ambas e, para cobertura, coloquei raspas de chocolate meio amargo e enfeitei com morangos absurdamente vermelhos, dando um contraste entre esta cor e o marrom do chocolate. Modéstia a parte, o bolo parecia delicioso, até para mim que não gosto muito de doces. Coloquei o bolo na geladeira e coloquei a cozinha no mesmo estado em que estava antes da aventura culinária. Logo após terminar de arrumar as coisas, Tamaki chegou.

- Cheguei, Kyouya! Por que o bar está fechado?

- Idiota. Preciso dos ingredientes, antes de tudo.

O loiro riu, acreditando na minha mentira. Só não era completamente pois havia coisas que realmente estavam acabando e, aproveitando que estava anoitecendo, preparei macarrão para jantarmos. Como sempre, o outro esperou tagarelando sobre qualquer coisa enquanto me via cozinhando. Separei a comida em dois pratos e levei para a mesa que havia em um canto da cozinha, onde Tamaki esperava. Antes de me sentar, abri a janela, sentindo um vento fresco de primavera acariciar-me o rosto e movimentar meus cabelos, carregando consigo um aroma de flor, devido a estação. Sentei-me em frente ao loiro, pegando os hashis e agradecendo pela comida em voz baixa, começando a comer. Tamaki fez o mesmo e, desse modo, comemos em silêncio.

Vez ou outra, me pegava observando os olhos claros de Tamaki. E, volta e meia quando olhava, ele observava a noite pela janela e eu dava razão. O tempo estava agradável: nem muito calor, nem muito frio, a lua brilhava alto no céu, parecendo que a cidade nem precisaria dos postes de luz, com o brilho prateado alcançando as pétalas de cerejeira que bailavam no ar devido a brisa. Aquele terreno vazio atrás de minha casa certamente conseguia nos dar uma noção melhor das estações, ainda mais para mim que não parava para observar o tempo, algo que eu considerava inútil. Só parava para ver realmente quando comia, já que a vista da janela dava diretamente para a única árvore solitária daquele jardim.

- Obrigado pela comida. – acordei dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi o rapaz agradecer e se virar para mim com um sorriso radiante – Sabe, Kyouya, estava pensando que poderíamos plantar algo nesse jardim!

Arqueei uma das sobrancelhas. Lá vinha ele com aquelas ideias...

- A terra parece ser fértil... E é tão triste ver aquela árvore sozinha. Pelo menos um gramado poderíamos colocar!

- Seria trabalhoso.

- Eu sei! Mas tenho certeza que valeria a pena.

Ele agia como se fosse o dono da casa, às vezes. Me limitei a bater de leve na cabeça dele e terminar de comer.

- Deixe para sonhar quando estiver dormindo.

Oh, sim, não preciso dizer que ele fez o famoso bico de criancinha emburrada, certo? Levei as coisas para a pia e fui até a geladeira, retirando o bolo e colocando em cima da mesa. Tamaki arregalou os olhos, mostrando que estava realmente surpreso.

- Ky... Kyouya? – ele me olhou, descrente.

- Hn.

Os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas e ele me abraçou com força, falando com voz arrastada.

- Obrigado, Kyouya!

- Então... vamso comer?

- Não! – colocou as mãos na cintura, de afastando de mim – Temos que cantar parabéns pra mim antes!

Senti uma gota escorrendo por minha cabeça e suspirei. Ele teimou, então não ia desistir. Procurei nas gavetas e achei uma vela, que coloquei com cuidado no meio do doce, a acendendo com um fosfóro. Batemos palmas. Tamaki completamente animado e eu com visível tédio nas feições. Ele fechou os olhos no final dos parabéns e parece que pediu algo silenciosamente, pois demorou três segundos para assoprar a vela. Ele, sempre com aquele sorriso bobo na face, cortou o bolo e serviu em dois pratos.

- Nossa, parece estar ótimo. Você quem fez?

- Sim. – assenti e achei graça dele começar a tossir – E, não coma ainda. Tem algo que fica bom com esse bolo.

Ele concordou e esperou com certa ansiedade que não fazia nenhuma questão de esconder. Saí e retornei rapidamente, com duas taças em uma mão e, na outra, uma garrafa de vinho porto, colocando junto a cada lugar da mesa as taças e servindo o vinho. Vi o loiro fazer uma careta.

- Não julgue pelo que parece. Experimente antes.

Ele pareceu não acreditar, pois franziu as sobrancelhas, mas pareceu deixar para lá. Ele gostava tanto de misturar as coisas, aquilo seria uma experiência nova.

- Tá. – ele concordou e cortou um pedacinho do bolo com o garfo, levando até a boca. Após mastigar e engolir, ele experimentou dar um gole no vinho. Ele piscou os olhos e olhou para mim, que já havia tomado meu lugar na mesa. – Hey! Isso realmente é bom!

- Eu falei.

Dei um daqueles meio sorrisos convencidos, mas ele não ligou dessa vez. Comia com certa animação, mas não deixava de ter classe. Estava reparando que Tamaki definitivamente parecia um príncipe, mas não me demorei muito, pois aquilo já estava me incomodando, apesar dele não perceber. Comi apenas um pedaço e fiquei apenas a tomar vinho, enquanto o outro já estava no terceiro, mas não o culpava. O bolo não era pesado, apesar de parecer, o que fazia as pessoas comerem muito dele. Apenas ao terminar aquele pedaço e tomar tanto vinho quanto eu que ele ficou satisfeito. Ele parecia meio... alegre, estando até com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas devido ao álcool. Mas não chegava ao ponto de estar bêbado.

- Quanto tempo não tenho um aniversário assim! Foi... perfeito.

Ele murmurava com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, enquanto eu arrumava as coisas. Ele abriu a boca para falar algo mais, mas ouvimos uma batida na porta do bar. Tamaki e eu nos entreolhamos e fomos ver quem era. Me surpreendi ao ver um entregador. Um não, quatro. Abri ambas as portas e, sem entender, os vi trazendo um piano para dentro do meu bar. Franzi as sobrancelhas enquanto um me mandava assinar um recibo.

- Não pedi nada.

- Mandaram entregar aqui. Assine, por favor.

Resmunguei e assinei e fiquei olhando para aquele enorme instrumento sendo colocado perto do balcão. Os entregadores se retiraram e eu fiquei maquinando como me livrar daquilo. Já estava pago, o que era muito estranho, então não poderia ser um trote. E o que ouvi em seguida me fez ficar cada vez mais desconfiado.

- Wow! – o loiro observava o piano com um brilho ingênuo de felicidade nos olhos azuis – Kyouya! Como você sabia...?! Obrigado! Obrigado!

Ele me abraçou com força e acabei por esboçar um sorriso mentalmente. Mas só mentalmente, pois fechei a cara e pedi.

- Tudo bem, só... me largue.

Não era o que eu queria dizer, mas ele rapidamente me soltou e eu vi as bochechas dele mais coradas – e não era pela bebida -, como se estivesse com vergonha, mas não tive tempo de confirmar, pois ele atravessou o salão e parou próximo ao piano, abrindo a tampa e revelando as reluzentes teclas de marfim. O preto do instrumento brilhava mediante a luz, mesmo que esta fosse escassa.

- Quanto tempo eu não toco... – ah, explicado – Sabe, se senti falta de algo durante esse tempo, foi disso.

Ele encarava as teclas, as quais os longos dedos acariciavam com o maior cuidado do mundo. Parecia em transe, com o olhar perdido e quase que apaixonado. Sem pensar, peguei uma das cadeiras e levei até ele, que me encarou confuso.

- Então, toque para mim.

Um sorriso floresceu nos lábios finos e ele assentiu, sentando-se e ajeitando a cadeira. Respirou fundo e os dedos começaram a deslizar pelo teclado, com tamanha destreza que eu fiquei surpreso. Mas não foi com isso que mais me surpreendi, nem com o modo que ele tocava; como se conhecesse cada pedacinho daquele instrumento. Me surpreendi com a melodia que ele conseguia extrair do piano. Já tinha visto algumas pessoas tocando, mas nada se comparava àquilo. Meus olhos estavam presos e a melodia acariciava-me os ouvidos. A música de Tamaki tinha _sentimento_. Sentia-me feliz, sentia-me triste. Sentia dor e desespero, mas esperança e conforto. Eram tantas coisas que não percebi quando algo que eu desconhecia rolou por minha face.

- Kyouya? – ele terminou de tocar e me fitava, preocupado. – O que aconteceu? Por que você está... chorando?

Ele hesitou em falar a última palavra e eu saí do transe. Pisquei os olhos e toquei minha própria face, sentindo-a molhada. Eu mesmo não entendi. A última vez que chorei foi quando percebi que perdi tudo: minha família. Não éramos unidos, mas, ainda sim, éramos uma família. Fuyumi-neesan, meus dois irmãos e ex-rivais para assumir o controle da empresa, meu pai... Aquela foi a última vez que derramei lágrimas. Depois daquilo, meu coração de fechou e nunca permiti que ninguém realmente o adentrasse. Só então me dei conta que Tamaki já estava lá. Ele tinha me cativado de um jeito silencioso e, mesmo que eu teimasse em chamá-lo de idiota, eu gostava do seu sorriso, do seu olhar. Engoli, sentindo minha garganta seca e o gosto do choro, então terminei de secar minha face e meus olhos, retirando os óculos e limpando-os na blusa que trajava. Tamaki continuava com seu olhar preocupado sob mim e eu acabei me virando de costas para ele.

- Kyouya? – ouvi a voz do loiro atrás de mim – Está tudo bem? Eu fiz algo errado? D-desculpe se for isso.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente e comecei a rir levemente, algo que ele estranhou enquanto se aproximava de mim. Respirei fundo e o fitei seriamente, ficado novamente de frente para ele. Sem pensar, talvez movido pela quantidade de vinho que tomei, puxei-o pela cintura e o abracei, de forma que ele se encolheu com a face escondida em meu ombro. Se pudesse ver seus olhos, diria que ele estava desnorteado.

- Feliz aniversário, Tamaki.

Sussurei no ouvido dele, sentindo que ele estremecia nos meus braços. As pernas dele pareciam bambas, pois senti que ele, quando retribuiu o abraço, colocava seu peso sobre mim, apoiando-se em meus ombros.

- Kyouya... – o ouvi chamar meu nome baixo, apenas um sussurro contra meu pescoço – Obrigado. Obrigado. De verdade.

Inconscientemente, apertei o abraço quando reparei que ele escondia a face. Não queria ver as lágrimas manchando aquela face e ele, definitivamente, parecia que ia chorar.

- Obrigado por ter me ajudado. Me aberto as portas quando não tinha aonde ir. Obrigado por estar comigo. Obrigado, Kyouya.

- Idiota. – respondi no mesmo tom baixo, apenas em um sussurro – Não precisa agradecer.

Resmungava, mas sentia minha própria face esquentando quando ele riu suavemente, achando graça do que falei. Mas não era engraçado. Ainda o ouvi sussurrando mais um "obrigado".

- Ainda não sei por que me agradecem.

Abaixei o olhar e vi que ele não escutou. Parecia que caiu no sono ali mesmo e eu suspirei – algo que estava se tornando bem comum. Com algum esforço, já que éramos mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho, consegui levá-lo para o quarto e, naquele dia, deixei que ele dormisse na minha cama. Deitei-o com cuidado sobre o colchão e fiquei a observá-lo, sentindo meu coração falhar em uma batida.

- Idiota. Não acredito.

É... Eu estava _amando_.

**Fim do capítulo 5**

_Pessoalmente, eu até gostei do resultado deste capítulo! Finalmente está tomando o rumo que eu quero. *-* E, realmente, vai ser KyoTama. Sobre o Kaoru, vai ficar como secundário (terciário...) mesmo. E me deram a idéia de fazer uma história separada para relatar melhor sobre o que houve e eu estou pensando seriamente na idéia!_

_Todavia, minha fic Era Uma Vez o Fim do Mundo, ainda vai demorar. Pretendo adiantar um pouco esta aqui antes :) Mas assim que der, vou postá-la! 3_

_E quanto ao papo da receita e do vinho, é de verdade ta? Peguei do site www (ponto) qvinho (ponto) com (ponto) BR / receitas / bolo-de-chocolate_

_Caso alguém se interesse..._

_Agora... Reviews? :D Elas fazem a mente trabalhar mais, hohoh!_

_Beijos!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ouran não me pertence._

_Fanfic escrava, não recebo nada escrevendo. u_u/_

_Boa leitura!_

**Harusame**

Não reparei quando caí no sono e acordei junto com o sol, espremido na cama, podendo ver a face de Tamaki. Ele, apesar da idade (ok, ele não era tão velho quanto esta frase possa dar ideia), ainda conseguia ter uma expressão de uma criança enquanto dormia. E até mesmo agora ele parecia feliz, com um pequeno sorriso adornando-lhe os lábios. Sentei-me na cama e fiquei a observá-lo, tocando os fios que caíam pela face angelical de impulso, jogando-os para o lado suavemente, com medo de que qualquer movimento mais brusco pudesse acordá-lo e ele me pegasse naquela situação que era, no mínimo, constrangedora. Eu não sabia demonstrar afeto, não tão abertamente. Deslizei as pontas dos dedos pela face dele, seguindo seu contorno e demorando-me um pouco nisso antes de me perguntar o que diabos eu estava fazendo e me levantar.

O céu estava bonito. Aquela típica mistura de azul claro, com alguns pontos rosa nas nuvens e os raios de sol abrindo caminho até chegar à superfície da terra. Inesperadamente, comecei a gostar mais de dias claros, mas não vinha ao caso. Ainda me sentia estranho ao lembrar da noite anterior e meu corpo estava latejando e eu estava com uma dor de cabeça – e eu nem bebi tanto assim. Suspirei e me levantei, seguindo minha rotina de sempre, mas só acordando para a vida de verdade na minha terceira xícara de café. Ia me servir da quarta quando Tamaki chegou e se sentou a minha frente, com a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Se tomar tanto café assim, vai passar mal.

- Pior que você eu não fico. – dei um meio sorriso, divertido.

Ele me olhou como se analisasse o que eu disse e quando eu ia dar um gole na minha quarta xícara, ele tomou-a da minha mão e bebeu do líquido.

- Você é bem fraco com álcool, hm?

- Um pouco. – ele riu. – Parece que exagerei na dose.

- Bem... – me levantei. – Vou abrir o bar.

- Vai?! – ele parecia surpreso.

- Sim.

- Então... – ele repetiu meu gesto, suspirando. – Vou tomar um banho e me aprontar para receber as princesas!

Ele parecia feliz _demais_ e eu senti a irritação voltando a tomar conta do meu corpo. Franzi as sobrancelhas e ele percebeu, pois se virou para mim e perguntou o que ele. Já que ele perguntou, não vi mal em responder.

- Pare de cortejar as clientes.

- Ué? Por quê? Você também faz isso!

- Apenas pare. – fechei os olhos e cruzei os braços.

- Mas isso não responde! E você realmente faz!

- Uma coisa sou eu fazer. Outra é você fazer.

- Aah, entendi! – gelei e acabei fitando ele. Sim, eu estava com... _ciúmes_. E ainda admiti isso. – Você quer todas para você, né?!

De súbito, puxei-o pela gola e minha irritação era mais visível do que gostaria.

- Não é isso, seu idiota.

- Então, o que é, Kyouya?

Ele fez bico e falou com a voz mais melosa do mundo, tal qual uma criança emburrada. Afrouxei o aperto e tentei justificar, tanto para ele quanto para mim, mas não tinha como explicar. Eu já me dera conta do meu sentimento, mas ele era idiota o suficiente para não perceber, mesmo quando estava tão estampado na face. Mas, pelo menos, ele pareceu estranhar minha demora.

- O que houve, Kyouy...

Não resisti e, se ele queria saber o que era, eu iria falar. Ou melhor, mostrar. Colei os lábios nos dele, que me pareceu surpreso por um instante, mas ao contrário do que eu esperava o contato foi aceito e os lábios se entreabriram, convidativos. E eu adentrei com a língua na sua boca, explorando cada local com calma, abraçando-o pela cintura. O loiro não deixava por menos, agora invertendo os papéis e me puxando pela camisa, entrelaçando as línguas e eu sentia que era empurrado contra a pia. Quando inverti as posições, ouvi batidas na porta da cozinha. Até tentei ignorá-las, mas estavam irritantemente insistentes e Tamaki se separou de mim, extremamente corado e com a face baixa. Achei uma graça, mas mais uma daquelas batidas me tiraram do sério. Fui até a porta, a abrindo de uma vez.

- O que f... Kaoru? O que quer? – franzi as sobrancelhas. Estava irritado e não era por ter acordado cedo.

- Oh, vejo que está de mau humor! - ele foi entrando e sentando-se em uma cadeira. Olhou para Tamaki que agora lavava a louça, enquanto eu batia a porta. – Atrapalhei algo?

Ele falou com tom divertido e desconfiado, o que fez com que uma veia saltasse da minha testa, mas Tamaki reagiu de outro jeito. Deixou o detergente cair e Kaoru riu.

- Brincadeira, brincadeira.

- Fale logo o que quer.

- Não precisa ser tão ácido, Kyouya! Todavia, vamos fazer um piquenique?

- Piquenique?! É uma ótima ideia, Kaoru-kun! Poderíamos fazer aqui mesmo, debaixo daquela árvore! – bela ideia, Tamaki...

- Leu minha mente! Era exatamente isso que queria falar! Aí aproveito e apresento nossa nova amiga!

Kaoru comemorava, mas amiga eu sabia que deveria ser aquela garota da tal lanchonete e ele não estava tão bem assim com isso quanto aparentava. Suspirei enquanto os dois pediam para eu consentir. Fui vencido pelo cansaço.

- Ok. Mas só se for hoje, que não vou abrir o bar.

- Eba! – comemoravam juntos. – Obrigado, Kyouya!

- Claro, claro.

- Então vou para casa para preparar as bebidas! Vocês cuidam da comida. Até as quatro da tarde!

Não preciso nem dizer que ele acenou e saiu pela porta rapidamente, né?

É, aquele seria um longo dia...

- V-v-v-vai tomar mais café?

- Não. E, Tamaki?

- Sim?! – ele evitou meu olhar.

- Toque para mim?

Ele me fitou e sorriu, concordando com a cabeça.

- Será um prazer.

E ali estava outra coisa que eu devia olhar. Com certeza o endereço que era para ser entregue era aqui, mas eu não pedi nada. Mas eu iria aproveitar um pouco antes e ouvir mais um pouco daquela melodia hipnotizante. Tamaki se sentou em uma cadeira e, mesmo que ainda estivesse de pijamas, ele parecia magnífico para mim, deslizando os dedos pelas teclas. Silenciosamente, aproximei-me e o abracei pelo pescoço suavemente, para não atrapalhá-lo. Apoiei meu queixo no ombro dele, de olhos fechados, apenas ouvindo, _sentindo_ a melodia extraída do piano. Às vezes, era até gostoso ficar ali, parado, sem fazer nada. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, mas quando vi o sol penetrava suavemente pelas persianas, iluminando precariamente o lugar. Ele parou de tocar e deu um beijo leve na minha bochecha, murmurando.

- O que achou?

- Preciso dizer?

Puxei-o pelo queixo e selei nossos lábios novamente.

O dia passou calmamente, se arrastando com uma velocidade considerável, mas só porque estava com Tamaki. Ele não me deixava ficar parado. Quando vimos estava dando três horas e resolvi começar a fazer a comida do tão esperado piquenique combinado de última hora. Fiz as comidas e o loiro insistiu que as colocasse em obentou, então acabei cedendo e o fiz. Tomamos um banho e eu ia tentar dormir mais um pouco, mas deram exatas quatro horas e Kaoru bateu na porta. Realmente, os chatos chegam na hora.

- Fez tudo, Kyouya?

- Sim.

- Então vamos lá para trás! Eu trouxe a toalha, não se preocupe.

- Quem disse que eu estava preocupado?

- Não seja estraga prazeres, Kyouya! – dessa vez era Tamaki.

Revirei os olhos e fui para debaixo da árvore, onde Kaoru estendeu a toalha quadriculada em vermelho e branco. Uma brisa agradável soprava, fazendo com que as delicadas pétalas da cerejeira esvoaçassem e se espalhassem pela área, mas o tempo parecia que ia fechar, devido às nuvens escuras que se formavam ao longe, só que ninguém estava ligando para isso, então eu resolvi ignorar também.

- E seu irmão?

- Ah, ele já está vindo.

-E o que você trouxe para beber? – Tamaki era o mais curioso ali.

- Trouxe chá verde, limonada e café! – Kaoru sorriu maroto, mostrando as garrafas térmicas.

Ficamos conversando. Ou melhor, eles conversavam e eu ouvia. Bebíamos alguns goles da limonada, até que ouvi passos, provavelmente sendo de Hikaru e da tal garota. Eu estava certo. Ele chegou animado, já apresentando a menina de cabelos castanhos ao seu lado.

- Oi gente! Demoramos muito? Esta aqui é...

- Haruhi?!

- Tamaki-senpai?!

Tanto eu quanto os gêmeos ficamos surpresos. Eles se conheciam, mas como? Fiquei ligeiramente incomodado depois de me recordar da história que Tamaki contara para mim. Haruhi. Haruhi... Haruhi... Era, simplesmente, a mesma pessoa da qual Tamaki, um dia, já fora noivo.

- Bem...venham se sentar aqui!

Kaoru chamou e os dois atenderam, mas Tamaki e Haruhi teimavam em se fitar, claramente surpresos. Claro, eu imaginava a surpresa, mas... Não precisava de tanto. Passado o susto inicial, o loiro voltou ao normal, elogiando os cabelos agora curtos da moça. No início, apenas os dois conversavam, mas logo todos falavam e comiam e se divertiam. O que parecia mais incomodado ali era Hikaru. Eu mesmo não gostei muito, mas sabia que meu loiro deveria estar explodindo de felicidade, afinal... A culpa pela qual ele se torturou tanto era sem sentido. Se fosse eu, ficaria com certa raiva, mas ele não. Parecia aliviado. E, apesar de tudo, eu estava feliz por ele.

Naquele ponto, eu já sabia. Estava perdido naquele sentimento tão desconhecido e irracional para mim.

- Está ficando tarde. Vamos embora, Hikaru. – o mais novo se dirigiu ao irmão.

- Tá. – ele estava menos emburrado. – Você vem, Haruhi?

- Ah, não... Vou ficar mais um pouco.

- Mas–

- Só não fique até muito tarde, ok? – Kaoru dizia, com um sorriso.

- Não se preocupe! Qualquer coisa, a levamos, não é Kyouya? – Tamaki se virou para mim e eu sabia que devia concordar.

- Se você diz... Por mim, tudo bem.

- Então está decidido! Até mais, Kyouya, Tamaki e Haruhi.

- Até. – Hikaru me encarou um segundo a mais antes de ir embora com o gêmeo.

Um silêncio se instalou sobre nós e eu sabia o que se seguiria. Tamaki mexia nervosamente no tecido da calça e eu pousei minha mão sobre a dele, tentando o acalmar. Ele respirou fundo e continuou a encarar o chão, embora estivesse mais calmo.

- Haruhi... como?

- No final... O tiro foi apenas na coxa. – ela acariciava o local, provavelmente inconsciente do ato. – Eu caí num rio e um casal me ajudou. Eles cuidaram de mim até que eu me recuperasse. Aí decidi viver minha vida, acabando por vir parar nesta cidade, mas... Nunca imaginei que você também estaria aqui! E você parece bem, não é?

Tamaki piscou os olhos e me fitou, tendo o olhar retribuído.

- Sim! E você também, suponho?

- Eu me ajeitei. Estou trabalhando agora para tentar realizar meu sonho posteriormente.

- Ser advogada, não é?

- Sim...

- Algumas coisas realmente não mudam, não é? – Tamaki disse, com nostalgia.

- Com certeza. Inclusive, vocês dois.

Uma voz carregada de sotaque que disse. Era desconhecida para mim, mas parecia que Tamaki e Haruhi reconheciam, pois ambos ficaram de pé e olhando para onde uma mulher estava parada. Eu me levantei também, percebendo a tensão de ambos, ficando ao lado deles.

- Éclair... – ouvi Tamaki sussurrar. Ah, então estava explicado.

- Gostou do presente, Tamaki?

- Presente?

- O piano... – sussurrei para ele. – Não te contei nada, pois não queria te preocupar.

Ele segurou minha mão com força e através do contato eu sentia que ele estava nervoso, pois a apertava cada vez mais. Não chegava a machucar, mas era incomum para o sempre gentil Tamaki.

- Eu queria que tudo tivesse sido resolvido naquele tempo, mas não. Você fugiu de mim e ela... – olhou com desprezo para Haruhi. – Continua viva. Tem sorte. Mas, dessa vez, mas coisas vão mudar.

Ele ergueu o braço lentamente e apontou na nossa direção uma arma de fogo. O metal preto reluzia com a pouca luz vinda dos postes da vizinhança. Engolimos em seco e eu fiquei pensando o tanto quanto podia em como tirar aquela arma das mãos da mulher. Seria fácil porque mulheres normalmente são mais frágeis, mas ela estava na vantagem, por estar na nossa frente e qualquer movimento que qualquer um de nós fizéssemos, ela veria. Merda. Mil vezes merda. Aquilo sim era uma situação preocupante.

- Vou te tirar tudo, Tamaki. A você, só restará a mim. Mas, primeiro, vou eliminar os fantasmas do passado.

Ela direcionou a arma para a garota e, instintivamente, nos colocamos a sua frente. Tamaki não queria perder mais nada. Nem eu queria que ele perdesse.

- Saiam! – dessa vez era Haruhi.

- Mas...! – Tamaki tentava retrucar. - Haruhi, fique atrás de nós!

- Não... Eu fugi por muito tempo. Estou cansada de ficar com medo dela.

O loiro sabia que não conseguiria impedi-la. Mas não ia desperdiçar aquilo. Haruhi foi andando de encontro a Éclair, sabendo o que estava para acontecer.

- Você é muito idiota, sabia?

Haruhi sorriu. Um sorriso de quem estava com pena. E eu também tinha pena daquela mulher. Ela estava perdida em um lugar muito pior. No desejo de posse, de vingança contra quem quer que seja. Num acesso de raiva, a estrangeira pressionou o gatilho e foi tudo muito rápido, sem pensar. Tamaki acudiu Haruhi e Éclair parecia surpresa com o que fez. Ela falava, falava e falava, mas nunca deve ter matado alguém antes. Aproveitei a chance e tirei a arma das mãos dela, mantendo-a presa pelo pulso.

- Haruhi, não, por favor! Não...

- Você mesmo disse, senpai... Algumas coisas realmente não mudam, não é?

Eu não estava olhando, mas sabia que as últimas palavras dela foram com um sorriso. Apenas pelo tom de voz dava para saber. Olhei para o alto e vi o céu tão vermelho quanto o sangue derramado aquela noite, mas em vez de sangue as nuvens derrubavam lágrimas que limpavam as impurezas do mundo.

- Idiota... Já falei para não me chamar de senpai. – Tamaki murmurou e deixei que ele ficasse um pouco consigo mesmo, abraçado ao corpo da sua amada.

Porque, sim, Tamaki amou cada segundo aquela mulher. Eu tinha consciência disso. Nada poderia negar isso. Nem a chuva de primavera, que lavava corpo e alma poderia apagar aqueles sentimentos profundos.

**....**

_Desculpa a demora, sério! Tive um sério bloqueio de criatividade._

_Ainda resta um epílogo. Espero que o leiam e não tenham se decepcionado com esse capítulo. Eu tinha que fazer isso e tinha de ser agora, não tinha como enrolar mais! Vocês me entendem né? E, mesmo assim, não fiquei satisfeita com ele... Acho que poderia ter ficado melhor, mas vai assim mesmo._

_E, como falei, ainda resta um epílogo. Continuem acompanhando, sim?_

_E, lembrem-se... reviews fazem a mente trabalhar melhor! :D_

_Y. Grantaine_


	7. Chapter 7

_É curtinho, mas espero que aproveitem! Boa leitura._

**Harusame**

Depois daquele dia, eu e Tamaki ficamos realmente juntos sem nenhum problema de maior escala.

Claro, nem tudo foram flores, seria mentira caso dissesse isto. Haruhi foi enterrada no cemitério da cidade, sem muita extravagância. Foi algo simples, para poucas pessoas, incluindo as pessoas que cuidaram dela, os funcionários da lanchonete e os gêmeos Hitachiin. Eles ficaram super abalados com a morte da menina, principalmente se tratando de Hikaru. Naquele dia choveu. Mas Kaoru não se cansou de ficar ao lado do irmão, aguentando a explosão de sentimentos dele. Comigo não foi diferente, mas Tamaki era mais controlado. Ele perdeu uma vez e a diferença era que agora perdera definitivamente. Apenas fiquei ao lado do loiro, segurando um guarda-chuva para que ele não se molhasse. O tempo passou sem que eu visse.

- Vamos embora? – o chamei baixo, apenas para me sobrepor ao som das gotas batendo fortes de encontro ao chão.

- Sim... – ele olhou para o céu que, em vez de cinzento, estava completamente branco. – Vamos para casa.

Ele ficou preocupado com os gêmeos, mas sabíamos que Kaoru cuidaria de tudo, então os deixamos lá. Provavelmente nesse dia que eles se resolveram, pois depois o mais novo deles melhorou consideravelmente o estado físico e psicológico. Éclair foi detida, mas não foi para a prisão. Foi levada para um manicômio. Ao que parece, ela enlouqueceu e se afogou nas próprias trevas, mas não a culpo. O que ela tinha era apenas poder, faltava um sentido em sua vida. Tamaki decidiu que queria ajudar as pessoas e voltou a estudar para poder se tornar um médico.

E eu? Eu apenas continuei com meu bar, onde Tamaki me ajudava com certa frequência. Agora eu percebi que ele dera um sentido para aquilo tudo. Eu tinha sido salvo de mim mesmo, evitando terminar como aquela mulher ou ficar como Kaoru ficara um tempo atrás (pelo menos ele já estava melhor). Se fosse pensar nisto, eu diria que meu coração estava congelado, coberto de neve. Tamaki foi como a primavera, derretendo-a pouco a pouco, transformando frio em calor e trevas em luz.

Agora eu tinha uma certeza, toda vez que eu o via: a neve não voltaria, nunca mais.

**Fim**

_Oh, foi tão bobinho, mas... Espero que tenham gostado!_

_E eu, devo dizer que estou meio que aliviada por terminar... Mas tem mais! Leiam _Folhas de Outono_, a história dos irmãos Hitachiin. :D_

_E, aproveitando a propaganda descarada, queria pedir para quem se interessar ler também _Era Uma Vez O Fim do Mundo_, uma fanfic minha de Ouran que já está em andamento. É bem diferente de _Harusame_, mas ficaria feliz se alguém lesse e me dissesse o que achou. ^^_

_Então, fico por aqui._

_Agradeço a todos que leram! Mas para não perder o costume... Reviews? :3_

_Beijos._

_Yuu Grantaine._

_(20/10/2009)_


End file.
